


hazel young

by renrobot (ambiguousMagic)



Series: oc chronicles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguousMagic/pseuds/renrobot
Summary: compiling all my oc fics in one place and not tagging them except for in the chapter notes





	1. hazel gets lost in the woods: angst edition

**Author's Note:**

> hazel young is a 30-year-old blind monster expert. he lost his fiance and sight to a monster attack. he marries curtis cowboy and has two girls, willow and briar. he is trans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a product of an rp between myself and the friend who created curtis. he played the curtis bits and i fixed it up a little to post

Hazel woke up to a text. He expected to feel arms around him, holding him close and gently rousing him along with kisses and sweet nothings. He was so proud of himself, he woke up before he slipped deep into another PTSD nightmare. He expected to be comforted through his shaken emotions and praised for how well he was managing.

 

But the bed was cold, and Hazel couldn’t hear Curtis anywhere.

 

Soft beeps from his phone alerted him to the text.

 

_ im sorry, i need to leave. i love you but i cant hurt you _

 

Ice shot through his veins at the realization. Curtis was gone. He was alone again. He’d lost someone he was deeply in love with again.

 

He wasn’t thinking when he dressed, throwing on clothes and shoes haphazardly. He didn’t bring a warmer coat to protect against night air, he didn’t grab Cromwell’s leash or the dog himself, he barely remembered to grab his phone and cane and keys but he didn’t remember to lock the door. He ran. He completely guessed the route Curtis would take out of town and ran into the woods.

 

The cane does little to nothing on uneven forest ground. Hazel manages to avoid a few large logs and rocks, but on more steps than not he finds himself colliding with the ground. Before long, he’s covered in bruises and scrapes from the rocks and branches he keeps running into, but he keeps screaming out Curtis’s name.

  
Hazel’s voice is hoarse by the time he hears rustling in the woods not far from him. And at this point, he can’t even muster the emotion to panic at the thought that it might be something malicious. He’s been attacked before. Honestly, he hopes whatever it is, it’ll put him out of his cycle of losing his loved ones.

 

The sounds get closer and Hazel just stops, prepares himself for a blow that doesn’t come as hard as he expects. The strong arms he expected to be wrapped in when he awoke earlier encircle him now, tugging him close, new tears soaking into his hair.

 

“Oh my god, Hazel! I’m so sorry- I’m. I’m so fuckin’ sorry.” The desperate whispers that came from Curtis’s lips stole the angry words Hazel had hanging on his. It took a few moments but Hazel was wracked with sobs, clinging to Curtis like a lifeline. A few minutes of this and the ground was swept out from under Hazel’s feet as Curtis picked him up and moved them. He felt Curtis sit, and he was sat in Curtis’s lap.

 

Hazel stilled his hands so he could reach up to Curtis’s face, wiping away tears and confirming that he was here, he was safe. He wasn’t gone. Yet. “What the  _ fuck _ ? Curtis, I- you- you can’t do that to me. I was so fucking scared that you’d be gone forever and-” He was cut off by more sobs. “I thought if I couldn’t find you here in the woods I would just, get found by a monster or some kind of animal eventually and-” He tried to steady his breathing to no avail. “You can’t do that to me! I  _ love _ you, Curtis!”

 

He feels Curtis’s breath hitch and the shaking of his chest gets worse. “I love you too, Hazel, so, so much. I love you more than I probably should.” The arms around Hazel tightened and he buried his face in Curtis’s shaking chest. “I keep doin’ this… leavin’. I left my Ma so she wouldn’t have to deal with hunters tryin’ to get after me, and I left every town after ‘cause I was always runnin’. And last time I decided to try’n settle I almost got killed.” Hazel jumps, trying to bury himself further. “He- the last guy I tried with, he tried to kill me. All of it was just a plot to get me vulnerable. I don’t- I can’t do that again.”

 

Hazel’s eyes were wide. “I’m sorry I- I had no idea.” He motioned toward himself. “I just. I assumed that you left because I’m… broken. I’m blind and I come with PTSD and I thought that… Maybe because I’m too much to handle… is why you left…”

  
  


“I'm so sorry, sugarplum. It was never your fault. It’s not because you’re blind or come with extra baggage. Because nothin’ you could do would ever be too much for me. All I ever want is for you to be happy and be comfortable bein’ yourself.” Hazel felt a shaky breath run through Curtis. “I’m so sorry; I never want you to feel like that again. You're perfect and I love you goddamn much, Hazel.”

 

Hazel couldn’t do anything for a while except cling and sob into Curtis’s arms. “Don't ever think about leaving again. You scared the shit out of me! I thought you were gone and I love you so fucking much. It hurt, physically, to think that you were gone.” He doesn’t want to be angry but he can’t help it; he almost lost someone again and he couldn’t think past that.

  
Curtis started to rock Hazel back and forth, still crying. Both of them were still crying. “I won't leave- fuck, I don't even think I could leave anymore. I thought about leavin’ you behind and I- I just stopped and I couldn't. I don't know when this happened but you've become so important to me and- I cant… I wanna stay. I’m so scared of stayin’ but I'm even more scared of losin’ you.”   
  


“I want to go home. I want to go home with you and I want you to stay home with me. I don't want you to leave ever again, you're too important to me. It’s... scary to think about how much I love you but... when I thought you were gone I thought about all the things that I wanted to do with you that we wouldn't get to anymore and- I just want to be home. With you. Forever.” Admitting that took a lot out of Hazel, but he needed to. He needed Curtis to know exactly how much he loved him, because he never wanted Curtis to think about leaving again.   
  


“Home is where the heart is sweetie, with you I'm always home.... I'll take you back home though and I’ll- I’ll stay, too. I never thought somebody would wanna be with me I thought- I thought you might have wanted me to leave or get over it fast but now? Pumpkin, I'll never be able to leave. I’m here as long as you want me... Let's get back home.” He could feel the teary smile on Curtis’s face, and that calmed him down enough to nod.

  
He hadn’t thought about settling down since Milo. He didn't think he would get that far again with anyone. But with Curtis he felt so safe, at home. He thought about coming home to curtis or vice versa, casual kisses and movie nights and all the sappy shit domestic couples did. And he craves that domesticity, and he thinks even further, landing on weddings and kids. And he melts into that thought. But that’s too much for right now, because they just went through a ton of emotional shit. “You owe me hot chocolate and at least two days of laying in bed and cuddling for this. I won't even get up to read or anything.” He pauses and thinks for a moment. “I love you, and I don't think I can try to stop that, so don't worry about us because I couldn't stop wanting you if my life depended on it.”   
  


“Honey, even if I didn't owe you at least that, you deserve it and so much more. Baby, I love you so much I wish I could give you the world for all the trouble I've been.” He leaned down to press soft kisses into Hazel’s head. “How do you wanna go about gettin’ home?” He gestured toward his horse, standing nearby.

 

Hazel’s dignity (or lack thereof) would’ve preferred if he picked riding the horse back but… he’s not that keen on letting Curtis go right now. And he’s too tired and hurt to walk. “I’m uh... shit. Could you- could you carry me? I don't want to let go yet.” His blush was all but obscured by the red staining his cheeks from crying, but he felt embarrassed about it anyway. “And you’re not a trouble... I just- I worried. It was a dumb stunt but I’m just glad you’re safe and with me again.”   
  


If Curtis noticed Hazel’s embarrassment or cared that he wanted to be carried back, he certainly didn’t show it (it was the contrary; he didn’t want to let go, either). “'Course darling, anything for you.” 

 

And they were off the ground then, Hazel still cradled to Curtis’s chest. He was content to keep his head hidden as Curtis took the lead for his horse and began walking them home. Being held now in strong, tender arms combined with his exhaustion from the whole ordeal. Soon, Hazel was asleep.

  
  


The next morning, Hazel woke up to arms around him, finally, and a pounding headache. And a sore body. In the minute shifting he did in bed as he woke, he felt the scatterings of bruises that covered his arms and legs from falling so much in the forest. With a small whine, he ducked his head down into Curtis’s chest, escaping the light and hopefully avoiding waking up until he felt better.

 

“Mornin’ darling, how you feelin’?”   
  


Hazel grumbled a little but came out of his hiding place enough to give Curtis a kiss. “M’ head hurts… I’m glad you’re still here…” He looked away then, chewing over his words. “I uh, didn't think you would get so upset about my eyes? I mean, except when I bump into something I don’t think about them anymore, and I wouldn’t be around if I thought you could hurt me like that.” He felt awful that his truth for his blindness caused so much hurt.   
  


A gentle hand caresses Hazel’s face. “I could hurt you, I could hurt you badly. I would never want to hurt you in a million years, but that risk is there... I could accidentally forget my strength or get you with these teeth and you've already been hurt so bad- if I did... I could never forgive myself.” He stops himself, realizing this is not the time to get like this again. “Sorry, let me get you something for your head. I'll be right back darlin’.”   
  


But Hazel doesn’t let him leave the bed. “Hey, no. listen. I may have been hurt before and there's still a small chance you could hurt me but... I don’t give a shit? I love you, and you wouldn’t do anything a bandaid and some Neosporin couldn’t fix. If I’m taking a risk by being with you, it’s because I wanna take that fucking risk.” He bit his lip. He wasn’t meaning to sound harsh, but he felt like this was a really important distinction to make. “I’m not upset, I’m just- I don’t want you to leave and I don’t want you to worry about that anymore.”

  
Curtis paused for a long moment before taking Hazel’s hand and kissing it. “I love you so fuckin’ much. I'm gonna get better with this, I don't want you worryin’ either bout me leavin’. Let me just get you some water ‘n Motrin, alright? I'll be right back, sugarplum.”   
  


While Curtis was gone, Hazel finally had enough time to realize that he was still in last night’s clothes. He felt dirty, but he really didn’t have the energy to shower. He trudged out of bed and over to his dresser to dig out fresh pajamas before carefully peeling away the dirt- and blood-stained pajamas he’d been wearing. Feeling sufficiently clean and clothed (meaning he’d wiped off some dirt and changed into new pajama shorts), he crawled back into the warm spot they’d just vacated.

 

Curtis came back shortly, a bowl of cereal in one hand and a glass and painkillers in the other. “Hey sweetheart, lookin’ cute. I have some food here too for you.” 

 

Hazel took the medicine and a few bites of cereal, but honestly, he just wanted to lay down. He reached for Curtis then, drawing them both back under the covers. “Thanks... now get over here and cuddle me because you have a huge debt to pay off now, buddy, and I aim to collect.” He met Curtis’s eyes with a smile, reaching up to kiss him.   
  


“I have never had a debt I was this happy to pay off.” Curtis lifted one of Hazel’s hands to his face. “Feel how happy you make me.”   
  
Hazel was all too happy to feel around Curtis's face, making sure he’s not accidentally poking eyes or nicking himself on teeth. He felt giddy giggles bubbling up in his chest and his own smile matched the intensity of the one he was feeling. “Well, well, I can’t  _ not _ take an opportunity to feel a face as handsome as this one. Two options here: you can add some descriptions to these  touches because I love hearing about how pretty you are, or you can kiss me silly.”   
  
Curtis takes off his hat and plops it on him because he finds it adorable. “Why not both?” He guides his hand to feel whichever part he's talking about: “I have freckles all everywhere and here, under my mouth are little scars from before I got use to these teeth. And my eyes, are this bright golden color- but you? Your beauty is beyond any words I could ever think of.” And then he kisses Hazel silly.


	2. hazel's no good awful very bad night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which hazel has a ptsd dream. tw: blood, death, graphic depiction of violence, panic attacks, death ideation

Hazel could smell Milo’s cologne. They sat, pressed together under a pine, needles digging into their legs and not caring at all. Milo brought the camera, Hazel brought voice recorders. They’d been waiting for months to make this trip.

 

They had to move soon, get to a clearing that the monster frequented to take pictures and record observations. But before Hazel could get up, Milo ducked down to bring Hazel into a deep kiss, a promise of something later if their night went well.

 

But oh, Hazel already knew it wasn’t going to go well.

 

The most torturous thing about these nightmares was the awareness Hazel had about the events to come. He knew exactly what was about to happen, and he was completely powerless to stop it. Or, much less, stop the nightmare all together.

 

They settled in crouches near the clearing. It was a new moon, but they’d been out in the darkness long enough to adjust. Hazel readied the recorders, Milo posed the camera-

 

Hazel couldn’t wince as the first growl began, couldn’t resist whipping around to see the monster perched on Milo’s chest. His fiance was terrified, screaming, trying to shove the monster off. Hazel knew he was also screaming, and honestly he was probably screaming in his bed at the exact moment.

 

The sound and sight of his fiance’s throat being ripped to shreds would haunt him for the rest of his life, no matter how much therapy he got. By now, Hazel couldn’t even muster the will to believe Milo was still alive. He knew too fucking well.

 

And this is where it changed. Milo’s head flopped to make eye contact with Hazel as the monster continued to tear at his body. “Hazel, why didn’t you help me?” Hazel sobbed, screamed, begged Milo to forgive him, begged him to come back. But PTSD wasn’t so forgiving, and the dream never ended with his eyes being attacked. He always had to watch, up until he finally woke up.

 

And he ended there now, vaguely aware of large hands holding his shoulders as he continued to thrash and scream. Sometimes he was wordless, but tonight his throat went hoarse as he yelled for Milo. Everything was wrong, he failed to save his fiance, he didn’t deserve to keep going because he couldn’t even help one person. He wished the monster had taken more than his eyes.

 

He was getting better, slowly, at coming back to himself. To his bed, a safe bed, safe at home. To arms, wrapping around him and gently rocking him out of panic. Safe arms, ones that belonged to someone who could help.

 

“Shh, darlin’, it’s alright. Come back to me, sweetheart.”

Five-ish more minutes until he calmed enough to stop sobbing, transitioning to the residual weeping that always happened. It used to take hours, sometimes hours where he couldn’t even breathe enough to cry, sometimes he passed out before he got here. But fingers carded through his hair, he was still being rocked gently, now aware that he’d been moved from laying on the bed to being cradled in Curtis’s arms. There were soothing words, too, intermixed with pet names and “I love you’s.”

 

The universal signal for “I’m back” was Hazel bringing a hand to Curtis’s face, indicating he could control himself enough now to remember where he was, who he was with. He continued to shake, to cry softly into his husband’s chest, to clutch those rings tightly in his other hand. But he was beginning to feel safer.

 

“I gotta get you some water. Do y’ wanna come with?” He nodded, and Curtis didn’t even question whether Hazel wanted to let go or not; he kept holding tight, letting Hazel do the same until they reached the kitchen. He was sat on the counter directly next to the sink, and Curtis kept one hand in his as he filled a glass.

 

It took him a minute to steady his other hand enough to hold the glass and take a drink, but Curtis was patient. He kept petting Hazel’s hair as he finished the glass, and wordlessly picked him up to bring him back to bed.

 

Hazel was laid on top of Curtis, keeping the contact going and allowing him to feel how steady breathing was supposed to work. He could bury his face in his husband’s neck, shut out everything beyond their bed, focus on breathing and Curtis’s soft singing. Singing that had started in the hall to their bedroom, that Hazel hadn’t been able to pick up on until he felt safe again.

 

There were certain events that always followed these nights. Hazel would drift back to sleep, remaining on Curtis’s chest throughout the night, where he could receive comfort whenever he was falling back into nightmares. Hazel would call his sub for the schools, a nice woman who understood these issues. They’d stay in bed, then, until Hazel was ready to take a shower. The shower could barely accommodate both of them, but they made due because Hazel couldn’t be alone in the bathroom. They’d make breakfast together, usually something sweet to combat bitter bile that threatened to rise in Hazel’s throat still. Curtis would fix him a cup of hibiscus tea. They’d eat in the living room, Hazel curled into Curtis’s side as they watched whatever reruns were on at the time.

 

He wouldn’t feel like himself again for a few days, and he needed to email his therapist. But Curtis was there to guide him through the residual emotions. And he could fiddle with the new rings on his fingers, the ones that symbolized that he was moving on. 


	3. im in a hell of my own creation (aka the first fuck fic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first porn i wrote of them. includes: teasing, cunnilingus, biting, vaginal sex, riding, multiple orgasms, praise kink, overstimulation

The front door of the house slammed and Hazel’s back was pressed against it, feet not reaching the floor. He couldn’t be happier about the situation, though, as his husband kept him up with strong arms and a body pressed against his. Still, he wrapped his limbs around Curtis’s hips and neck, as if he could find some way to get closer.

 

They’d been on a date, a familiar, routine date night. There was a music festival in town, and Hazel had been content to sit between Curtis’s legs on the grass and listen. Hands entwined, back pressed against chest, Curtis’s chin resting on Hazel’s head. It started with something familiar, Hazel reaching back so Curtis could position their hands on his face. This was one of Hazel’s favorite things to do, trace the features of this face he fell in love with, one he’d already memorized. The music flowed into a soothing love song, and Hazel felt affection bloom in his chest.

 

When he’d finished his “exploration,” he brought their hands down to his chest. Kept them there for a while, and he’d deny it later when he began guiding Curtis’s hands lower. Lower. Almost reaching areas that would definitely not be suited for public affections until they suddenly diverted, resting on Hazel’s thighs. He felt Curtis sigh into his hair and laughed, knowing exactly what he was doing.

 

Now, he felt a delighted moan rise in his throat as Curtis trailed kisses down his neck, eventually picking a spot to bite. Blood trickled onto his shirt before Curtis could lick it up, but it was nothing he couldn’t fix. His hands fisted in Curtis’s hair (when had his hat come off?) and pulled him back up into a deep kiss. He could taste blood and that  _ really _ shouldn’t have turned him on as much as it did. And then Curtis growled, and really, he needed to think about why this was so hot. But not now, because he felt teeth nick his lip before he was lifted off the wall, carried to their bedroom.

 

With gentleness that would’ve surprised an onlooker given Curtis’s previous behavior, Hazel was placed down next to the bed. He heard fabric rustling, metal clanging together, and took the hint to start removing his own clothing. He was going to have a hell of a time finding these later so he could do laundry, but thoughts stopped again when he was pushed back, buckling from his shins to fall onto the bed. The bed dented where Curtis was crawling on top of him, lips reconnecting.

 

Hazel’s breath was already coming in short gasps, and that seemed to spur Curtis on further. “You’re a damn tease, baby. What am I s’posed to do with you?”

 

“Did I rile you up that much? I was just being  _ affectionate _ .” A damn lie, but Hazel was teasing. “But since we’re already here, why don’t you keep using that mouth?” Hazel tugged at Curtis’s hair for emphasis.

 

“I really shouldn’t reward your behavior, but y’ make me weak.” He could feel Curtis’s smile against his lips as they resumed kissing, Curtis’s hands wandering over his chest, down his sides, up his thighs. And he got so close to where Hazel wanted him to be, but those hands passed the area and Hazel whined. “I believe y’ just told me to use my mouth, and I’m fully intendin’ to do that. Usin’ my hands would be cheatin’, sweet pea.”

 

That implication sent shivers down Hazel’s spine and he was so, so tempted to use his grip to urge Curtis down… but he knew he’d get teased more if he did. So he kept his hands where they were, settling for pulling again when Curtis suddenly ducked and sank his teeth into his chest. Another moan bubbled up in his throat, and he was getting much more vocal now than he used to be. But he was sure Curtis didn’t mind at all.

 

Hazel waited patiently (read: impatiently) for Curtis to kiss, bite, and lick down his chest and stomach. When he was finished, he felt Curtis look up to inspect his handiwork. He could press into those bruises and bitemarks later, when they’d had time to bloom and he had time to explore his new sensitivities. As it was now, Curtis began doing another one of his favorite things: he traced his hands over the skin he’d marked, pressing lightly, letting Hazel know exactly where he’d be bruising. A pleased sigh left Hazel’s mouth and was cut off when Curtis moved abruptly down, finally putting his tongue to use.

 

Fingers curled in their positions in Curtis’s hair and Hazel arched, gasping. He could feel Curtis exploring, pressing too gently, driving him wild from the barest stimulation. It wasn’t as if Curtis wasn’t very well acquainted with this part of Hazel; quite the contrary, Hazel had a habit of pulling Curtis into secluded places just because he needed to be eaten out. That tongue finally brushed his clit and Hazel keened, pulling at Curtis’s hair, trying to keep him in that spot. But of course it didn’t work, because he was being teased. His clit was occasionally touched, over and over, never staying. By the time Curtis looked up, Hazel was shaking and biting his lip.

 

“No, no, come onn- you. You usually keep going, I was gonna-” Hazel’s voice was wobbly, he kept trying to cant his hips up, make Curtis start again.

 

“I have somethin’ in mind that y’ might like better, darlin’.” Curtis moved up to kiss away the (pitiful) whine that Hazel let out before moving to lay back. His hands reached out to guide Hazel, getting him up and moving so Hazel was straddling his legs. “Thought y’d want somethin’ bigger than my tongue.”

 

Hazel’s voice came in a breathless whisper, “Oh, fuck. You’re so fucking good to me.” He bent forward, hands searching until he could pull Curtis’s face up to join their mouths again. Curtis’s lips still tasted a little metallic, and it blended with the bitter taste left from getting eaten out, and Hazel moaned. He began moving his hips, grinding down onto Curtis’s lower stomach, close and yet so far.

 

“Not so fast, baby.” Curtis was always the voice of reason. A bit of rustling and Hazel was handed a bottle of lube. “Don’t want you to get hurt.”

 

Hazel forced himself away just far enough to free his hands, pour lube over his fingers, and reach down between his legs. Perks of testosterone: validation. Consequences of testosterone: he didn’t get as wet as he used to. He whimpered when he went right to two fingers, slowly fucking himself open enough to not hurt (badly) later. He just needed to do things  _ enough _ , because he was honestly going to die if he didn’t get Curtis’s cock inside him soon.

 

Curtis’s hand was already there when he took his fingers out, ready to guide him where he so desperately needed to be. A little shuffling and Hazel was finally lowering himself down onto Curtis, a low whine coming from his lips as he settled down. He waited, just a bit, just to get used to the feeling of being so full. To tide himself over, he ran his hands over his chest, finding those marks and pressing into them. He moaned, digging his nails there to get a sharper pain- and he gasped when Curtis started that too, focusing on the marks around his hips.

 

The sensation sent his hips rolling. He was so fucking glad he kept up his flexibility and strength, because he wanted to ride Curtis for hours. And honestly, he probably could. Sometimes a particularly pointed roll would brush against his G spot, and Hazel would make a noise that made Curtis dig his fingers tighter into Hazel’s hips. He hoped those would bruise, too.

 

He couldn’t hear the words bubbling from his lips until he fisted his hands into his own hair, pulling and subsequently pushing himself over the edge into his first orgasm of the night. He continued to rock his hips through the tremors, whining when oversensitivity hit him. He stopped just long enough to catch his breath before he started again. His legs were a bit more wobbly, his moans becoming just that much louder.

 

He was so grateful that Curtis was also relatively vocal, because he knew he was doing a good job. “Y’ look so good on me, baby. So good at- fuck. So good at fucking yourself.” The words tugged at Hazel’s chest, forcing a wobbly moan out of him, making him move his hips faster. “Like that don’t you, sweetheart? Like it when I tell you how good you are?” Another moan, Hazel nodding as he tried to move even faster. If he could just- just move in the right way, he’d hit his G spot just right and he could cum again and-

 

Hazel keened through this one, whispering “Curtis” over and over like a prayer as he let himself readjust. He was vaguely aware that Curtis was calling him “good boy,” and that spurred his hips on again.

 

His legs were close to giving out on him now, but he needed to chase another orgasm. Gods, Curtis did wonderful things to him. He was whimpering, hands now delegated to holding himself up as he moved desperately. He could feel every ridge of Curtis’s cock, how it curved just enough to hit the best spots inside him. He couldn’t hold on nearly as long this time, crying out as he trembled through his third orgasm.

 

His legs were officially jelly, and he was getting  _ incredibly _ sensitive. And Curtis took the hint, letting him take his break before he lifted Hazel up just slightly so his hips could thrust up.

 

Hazel was past the point of controlling his voice now and every thrust caused him to cry out. His fingers were digging into Curtis’s chest where shaky arms held him up, just trying to hang on at this point. Curtis was so  _ strong _ and he could hit everything inside Hazel much harder. And Hazel couldn’t hang on anymore, not with how sensitive he was, not with how good Curtis was fucking him. He nearly screamed through this one, not just because it was orgasm number four, but also because Curtis  _ kept going _ .

 

Overstimulation was pretty high on Hazel’s kink list, and Curtis knew that all too well. So, when they fucked like this, Curtis would often power through whichever orgasm Hazel was on when he felt himself get close to the edge.

 

Hazel was distantly aware of how tight he’d gotten, his body desperately clinging to the oversensitivity sparking through his nerves. A tremor wracked through him as Curtis started to lose rhythm, fuck him harder. “Hazel-” He needed it so bad, and when Curtis’s hips stuttered, slowed to a few incredibly powerful thrusts, Hazel’s hand flew down to his clit, desperately circling it until he  _ did _ scream.

 

His legs shook, toes curling to the point of pain, digging his nails into Curtis’s stomach. He could feel Curtis’s vice grip on his hips as he came, definitely leaving deep bruises. It lasted far too long, and when he finally stopped, Hazel all but fell onto Curtis’s chest. He sighed contentedly, giving his tired hips one last wiggle and- things felt, wetter than usual?

 

When Hazel found his voice, he was amazed. “Shit. Babe, did you make me  _ really _ cum?” A giggle bubbled up from his chest and his hand (singular, one was still extremely wet) reached out to touch his husband’s face.

 

He could feel Curtis laugh too. “We really did a number on you, huh darlin’?” Both hissed quietly as Curtis shifted enough to pull out, leaving Hazel to lie lazily on his chest. “Thanks for turnin’ me on, even if we had to leave early.”

 

Hazel laughed again, reaching up to pull Curtis into a slow kiss. “You’re welcome. I love you.”

 

Curtis’s fingers played with the rings on Hazel’s left hand, and Hazel could feel his smile. “I love you too, pumpkin.”


	4. no plan (hozier songfic 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> songfic for no plan by hozier. includes: edging, vibrators, cunnilingus, overstimulation

Hazel still enjoyed watching movies, even if he wasn’t really “seeing” them. The noise and the knowledge of what happened were enough to make things enjoyable. Especially when he watched with Curtis. They curled up on the couch like they usually did, blankets wrapped around them, Hazel pressed into Curtis’s side. Hazel opted to wear soft boxer briefs and a t-shirt while Curtis stuck with simple PJ pants. It was, to the outside, a simple lazy day at home.

 

But this was different.

 

It was a joint Valentine’s day gift, a sleek purple vibrator with a remote. One of the luxury ones, pure silicone and dual-stimulation. And it was currently both inside Hazel and pressed against his clit.

 

The movie was almost over and all Hazel had felt so far was a low, teasing rumble. Sometimes long enough to get him right at the edge and then-  _ nothing _ . It wasn’t nearly enough, but it was also enough to make sure he had absolutely no idea what the movie was about. His boxers were soaked through, slick beginning to coat his calves where they were folded under him.

 

Hazel didn’t realize the end credits were rolling until Curtis shifted, using a hand to turn his face toward him. “How ya doin’, sweetheart?” Hazel so desperately wanted to shift his hips, make the toy move, but that was against the rules. He nodded instead, whimpering into the soft kiss he received as a reward. “Good job. You’re bein’ good for me, yeah?” He nodded again, frantically. He’d been  _ so good _ . He hadn’t moved the toy, hadn’t made a noise without prompting, hadn’t begged to cum, hadn’t  _ cum _ .

 

Curtis eased them off the couch and carried Hazel to their bedroom. A kindness, since Hazel wasn’t sure his legs worked anymore. He was set gently against the pillows, the mattress dip letting him know that Curtis followed immediately after. He writhed, throwing his head back as the toy was abruptly turned up to high. He still wasn’t allowed to make noise but  _ gods _ if Curtis didn’t stop he’d-

 

And then the toy was gone, and Hazel slumped back into the bed. He was right there, he could’ve cum at least twice from that vibration speed alone.

 

“Alright, baby. Y’ did so good for me. Gonna give ya a reward now, sugar. Be loud for me, but ya still can’t cum ‘til I say so.” Hazel nodded his consent.

 

A gasp turned into a high whimper as he felt fingers ghost along his cunt, opening to clit and- he keened because those fingers were suddenly circling his clit hard and fast and he barely registered his own voice pleading, “ _ Oh _ , Curtis I’m- so close I’m gonna-” The fingers pulled away just as fast as they’d begun that maddening pace.

 

He whined at the loss of another orgasm, needing to move his hips but not daring to. He’d be so good, so, so good for Curtis.

 

He felt sharp next, his husband’s wonderful teeth grazing his thigh and he knew what that meant. He couldn’t help the anticipation that built up until he felt it; lips and tongue teasing his clit. His back arched off the bed, a high moan being ripped from his throat as Curtis did what he did best: drove Hazel absolutely wild.

 

He didn’t know how long they did this, Curtis bringing him ever closer to the edge before backing off abruptly, biting his thighs or hips to take attention away from his clit immediately. Later, he’d count five dark bruises surrounding the bite marks.

 

It was one of those pauses when Curtis spoke. “What d’ya want, sweetpea?”

 

“I- babe, I need to- please,  _ please _ let me cum! I’ve been- I’m being so good- I’m  _ so good _ for you-” He babbled, voice cracking as he pulled at the sheets, needing something to ground him.

 

“Yeah, you’ve been a real good boy, darlin’. I’ll let ya cum, now.” Hazel could’ve lost it just from those words, but he didn’t have time to as Curtis’s tongue circled his aching clit and two fingers suddenly thrust inside him.

 

He cried out, hips finally able to move against that amazing tongue, cumming so hard he nearly blacked out. And Curtis just  _ kept going _ . His voice went hoarse as he was kept on that edge, over and over, one orgasm blending into another. It only stopped when he couldn’t do anything but writhe, tears falling down his face.

 

Weight shifted on the bed as Curtis wiped off his hand on a towel before pulling Hazel into his arms. They rocked for a bit, Hazel calming enough to stop crying as Curtis whispered sweet nothings into his hair. They made their way to the bathroom like that, Hazel cradled against Curtis’s chest as a warm bath was prepped and he sank into the water. Tension melted out of him and Curtis washed them both.

 

Clean, dry, and smiling, Hazel was placed on the kitchen counter. He felt soft and floaty still, partially due to the loose PJs he wore now. He accepted the bowl of raspberries and glass of water given to him.

 

“Throat still feelin’ scratchy, baby?” Curtis asked, sipping his own water and stealing a few berries. He leaned forward when Hazel nodded, pressing several kisses into Hazel’s jaw until he laughed.

 

“Mmm, nothing like getting my back  _ and _ vocal cords blown out,” Hazel’s voice was raspy but playful. He leaned forward and found Curtis’s lips. The kiss tasted like the berries. “Hey, are you stealing my aftercare snack? No fair!” He laughed into Curtis’s mouth as he said this, accepting the apology kisses.

 

“Sorry, darlin’. Wanted some dessert.”

 

Hazel laughed harder, leaning fully into Curtis now. “You’re insatiable. I love you.” He felt and heard Curtis hum in agreement before he was pulled into another kiss.


	5. the incubus au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an au where hazel's an incubus. includes: incubus kink, biting, scratching, throatfucking, cunnilingus, multiple orgasms, vaginal sex

A gentle heat woke Hazel up and he stretched languidly in his shared bed. The other side was unoccupied but still warm, and Hazel instinctively rolled into that space, enveloping himself in his husband’s faint lingering presence. The heat didn’t come from the bed, though. It was coming from him. And he heard soft footsteps in the kitchen.

  


Something about his magic kept his appearances just on this side of perfect. As he slid out of bed, his hair settled into a gently sleep-tousled wave and his soft pajamas hung off his frame just so, emphasizing his long legs and shirt stopping just shy of exposing his chest. He padded into the kitchen, immediately wrapping his arms around Curtis and smiling.

  


“Mornin’, sweetheart.” Curtis was shirtless and fell asleep in his boxer briefs, so Hazel had perfect access to his body. He’d been making coffee, but it’d have to wait. “Sleep well?”

  


“Oh, yes. I always sleep better when I’m being held by my handsome husband.” Hazel smiled. “Speaking of, it’s been a bit, huh? You got energy for breakfast?” He punctuated his statements by kissing along Curtis’s chest, up his neck, to his jaw.

  


Curtis gave an appreciative moan, turning to pull Hazel into a deep kiss. “Of course, baby. What do you have in mind?”

  


Hazel shivered, wrapping his arms around Curtis’s neck and yanking him down to his level. “Honestly, I just want you to ravish me, babe.” They kissed again, mouths open and Hazel already sucking in little desperate gasps. His hips were stilled (when did they start moving?) by large hands. His shirt disappeared somewhere on the floor.

  


“Alright, sugarplum. But y’ gotta listen to me, ‘kay?” Hazel nodded. “How’s about you let me do what I want, and you get to hold off on feedin’ until I’m done. Sound good?” Hazel nodded again, more desperate, trying to move his hips but unable to because of Curtis’s hands. “Slow down, baby. Let me take care ’a you.”

  


Curtis picked Hazel up easily, carrying him back to their bed while damn near attacking his neck with kisses and gentle bites. Hazel was far gone by this point, unable—unwilling—to keep up his glamour. By the time his back hit the bed, his horns and tail had shown themselves, teeth sharpened to needlepoints. His fingers tapered to claws and his eyes nearly pitch black, save for the dark grey, mottled scarring across their surfaces. Curtis climbed up on top of him, going right back to the junction between his neck and shoulder. “Beautiful… darlin’, I must be the luckiest man alive t’ have you under me like this.” He punctuated that statement with a harder bite, making Hazel arch his back and moan.

  


Hazel whined and canted his hips upward, desperately seeking more stimulation. But Curtis wouldn’t provide that where he needed it; instead, he started to trail kisses and bites across Hazel’s chest. Each time he drew blood, Hazel would practically wail, claws digging into Curtis’s back. Beads of blood pooled around Hazel’s claws before running down Curtis’s back.

  


Hazel could feel the energy coming from Curtis. It was intoxicating. The focus that wasn’t taken by preventing intake of that energy was devoted to his own pleasure, something that Curtis was giving him in excess.

  


He was pulled up then, Curtis kneeling on the bed in front of him. He hadn’t realized that Curtis wasn’t wearing any pants anymore, but he was extremely appreciative of that fact. Curtis noticed his rapt attention and smirked. “Want it, baby?” He chuckled when Hazel nodded frantically. “Open up, I’m gonna fuck your throat.”

  


Hazel moaned at the thought and did as he was told. His lips covered his teeth as Curtis maneuvered his head down until about half of his cock was in his mouth. Hazel closed his eyes and let the sensation wash over him. As an incubus, Hazel had pleasure centers in his mouth. After all, what better way to motivate him to please someone than to give him more areas to please himself? Hazel whined as Curtis started to thrust, slowly going deeper until he hit Hazel’s throat. His fingers twitched on his thighs. He needed to  _ touch _ , get himself off somehow, he knew Curtis liked it when he came a lot but he couldn’t just from his mouth and-

  


“Go ahead, sweetheart. Use your fingers. Show me how much you want me.” Curtis’s voice was rough and interspersed with heavy breaths. His fingers curled in Hazel’s hair and pulled hard enough for his cock to get just that much farther down Hazel’s throat.

  


Hazel felt fucking  _ amazing _ as his hands dipped into his shorts, fingers finding his clit and two entering him. He was quickly overwhelmed by Curtis’s thrusts (deep enough in his throat to see the outline through his neck), his own fingers, the pulsating energy surrounding him that he wasn’t allowed to take. He felt incredibly grateful for Curtis as his head was pulled back just in time for him to cum, letting him keen through it and bite his lip. He chased the aftershocks with rough circles on his clit until he was shaking.

  


“Amazin’, darlin’. So good for me, taking me and your fingers at the same time. Ready for more?” Curtis was kneeling back down at Hazel’s level, hands smoothing his hair as Hazel rode out the remaining sensitivity. When Hazel nodded, Curtis pushed him back until he was laying down again. He pulled the soft shorts off his legs, disappearing near where his shirt had gone. Pulled Hazel into a deep kiss, making him moan as he flicked his nipples.

  


Hazel didn’t quite know what was going on until he felt teeth on his inner thigh, at which he bucked upward. He was rewarded with a tongue trailing up his slit, making him keen once again and continue to bear his hips down into that mouth.

  


Curtis took his sweet time eating Hazel out, slowly mouthing around and sucking on his clit, running his tongue in patterns around his vulva, licking up the slick that was all but pouring out of Hazel by then. It was a mutual favorite. Hazel got to feel the dexterous tongue inching him toward orgasm and Curtis got to taste his husband’s sweet cunt.

  


They stayed like that for a while, Curtis slowly working Hazel over the edge and Hazel locking his thighs around Curtis’s head as he came. Curtis kept going until Hazel was squirming from overstimulation. Only then did he stop, climb up to give Hazel a taste of himself.

  


“What’d’ya need, sweetpea?” Curtis whispered in Hazel’s ear, nipping at his neck again, darkening some of the bruises already there.

  


Hazel whimpered. “I need- please fuck me.  _ Fuck me _ , Curtis, I can’t take it anymo- AH!” He was cut off by a gasp as Curtis guided his cock into him, slowly bottoming out. Hazel’s eyes rolled back in his head as Curtis started to move.

  


“Like this? Is this what your pretty body needs, baby?” Curtis’s words came out in a growl as his hips picked up the pace.

  


“Fuck- yes, yes,  _ yes _ ! Mo-ore,  _ babe _ ...” The last syllable trailed off into a high moan as Curtis did exactly as asked, hitching Hazel’s legs up around his shoulders so he could go deeper, harder, faster. One hand left Hazel’s hip to roll his clit between two fingers. “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,  _ fuck me _ !” Hazel shouted through his next orgasm, spasming around Curtis’s cock, toes curling, head thrown back.

  


“God _ damn _ , sugar. Ho-how much more can ya take?” Curtis’s voice was breaking. Sex with an incubus always proved to be incredible, so much that he was nearly brought over the edge with Hazel.

  


“Everything! Give- please- I need you to cum in me, babe,” Hazel whined, his body working to compensate for the lack of energy consumed. He felt well and truly desperate, raking his claws down Curtis’s back as the pace picked up again.

  


Hips stuttering, pace fumbling, Curtis sunk his teeth into a relatively unmarred area of Hazel’s shoulder, groaning into the skin there as blood rushed over his tongue. He pulled back, capturing Hazel’s panting mouth in a rough kiss. “You can take it after I cum, darlin’. Take all of it from me.” He whispered through a few more sweet nothings until his hips stilled and he came, deep within Hazel. He felt a pull as Hazel was finally allowed to take in his energy.

  


Hazel screamed, because with Curtis’s orgasm he was brought over as well. And the floodgates opened as he took in Curtis’s energy, finally, filling him with ecstasy, lust, love.

  


Hazel kept Curtis’s hips locked until he felt the last aftershock fade. His husband pulled back enough to see the lazy, sated smile he sported.

  


“Damn,” was all Curtis could say. Hazel’s hands reached up to feel a matching smile, making him giggle.

  


“Thanks, babe. That was amazing.” He felt completely full, satisfied, and sleepy. But he knew that there was blood pooling on the sheets from both of them, and other various bodily fluids were making them sticky as well. “Come shower with me? I’ll make you a proper breakfast.”

  


Curtis leaned down to kiss Hazel again, gently this time. “I’d love nothin’ more, sweetheart.”


	6. hazel is emotional: ghost adventures edition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no sex just ghost shenanigans. tw: death, pregnancy

It had been five months since he last visited Milo’s grave. He felt… guilty? The whirlwind of deciding to have kids and then… actually starting the process to having a kid… all of it made Hazel hesitant to visit his late fiance.

 

It wasn’t like he didn’t want to--he so wanted to visit. He felt off without his regular trips to the cemetery, without talking to Milo about his life. But he was supposed to be sharing this with Milo, wasn’t he?

 

His hands wandered over the small bump on his abdomen as he laid on the couch. He loved Curtis with his entire heart and he would never, ever dream of giving up the life he was making now but… he couldn’t help the guilt that set in when his mind brought up memories. Talks he had with Milo about starting their family, how soon after they got married, how many kids. Baby names, nursery colors. Baby Young-North wouldn’t become a reality for so long in their minds, but they still loved whoever that baby would be. And Hazel still loved whoever that baby would’ve been. His intrusive thoughts kept hammering him about how this was supposed to be  _ Milo’s _ baby, and how could he forget about  _ their _ baby in pursuit of another.

 

And that guilt went the other way. How could he keep getting hung up on the past when he was so happy with Curtis now? What if he didn’t love this baby enough because he kept thinking about what could’ve been? The thoughts kept twisting through each other, cycling wildly between sources of guilt until Hazel noticed his cheeks were wet.

 

He sat up, wiping at his face. He knew better; he knew that neither of his loves would hate him for feeling these things. He knew Curtis would support him through the grief and he knew Milo would’ve been so happy to see Hazel moving on. So, he steeled his resolve.

  
  


That’s how he ended up at the cemetery. He called Curtis before having a friend drive him. Said friend drove off with the promise to come back once Hazel was finished.

 

Cromwell didn’t have to lead Hazel at all. He knew the grounds by heart, exactly how many steps to take and where to turn before he was kneeling on the ground in front of a modest, gray headstone.

 

_ Milo North _

_ 1988-2008 _

 

It took a few steadying breaths for Hazel to even put his hands on the stone, to trace the outlines of the letters he knew so well. A few more breaths and some laps around the letters and Hazel finally found his voice.

 

“Hi, honey. It’s been a while, huh?”

 

He was vaguely aware that he was crying again; in fact, he didn’t realize fully until Cromwell nudged his arm, pulling him back to reality. “I’m… I don’t know why it took me so long to do this. I’ve been so used to seeing you at least once a month and I know we wanted this too so why did I ever think you’d be upset?” He paused to take more breaths between quiet sobs. “You probably know this already. It’s getting pretty obvious, huh? I’m… we. Curtis and I, we’re having a baby. We had a donor and it’s been about five months now.” His other hand had since drifted down to his belly. “Not being on T is kinda weird but I’m still sticking by my choice. They started moving the other day. Not enough for anyone but me to feel but… it’s nice. I’m happy.”

 

He paused for a longer time, getting his breathing fully under control before he continued. “I wish you could be around to experience this with me, like we wanted. I’m sure Curtis would love you just as much as I do. We could all have this baby, together.” Another few breaths. “But my goals in therapy are to realize that we can’t have it that way anymore. And I’m okay with that, and I know you’re okay that I’m okay with that. Because moving on is hard but I have to.” He felt Cromwell lay by his side, letting the gentle weight keep him grounded. “Thank you for being there with me, and thank you for understanding how good this is for me. For us. For Curtis. I’ll make sure the baby knows who you are, how much you mean to me. I love you.”

 

Some last traces of the letters on the stone got Hazel through the last of his tears, and he stood to call his friend.

  
  


He felt it while he made dinner. His hands were busy stirring pasta and reaching for his chopped garlic, and Curtis wouldn’t be inside until dinner was ready. Either way, Hazel would’ve heard if Curtis came up behind him.

 

So he didn’t have an explanation for the gentle press of a hand he felt, right over the spot where the baby happened to be moving. It was a completely distinct feeling from the baby moving. He could feel individual fingers.

 

It scared him at first, and he whipped around to catch whoever managed to get the jump on him. But there was no one, and he could hear Curtis tending to the garden outside.

 

“Message from: Milo,” chimed his phone, and Hazel nearly dropped his spoon. This had happened once before, the night he and Curtis got engaged. Milo wasn’t even a contact in his phone anymore. He turned to the counter where his phone rested, prompting the voice to keep reading. “ _ I’m happy, too. _ ”


	7. dinner and diatribes (hozier songfic 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> contains: vaginal fingering, sex toys, pegging, anal sex, multiple orgasms

_ id suffer hell if youd tell me what you’d do to me tonight _

 

Hazel’s fingers roamed across the table. A college reunion, full of admissions staff begging for donations and praise. It had been fun catching up with his friends from school, especially to announce their upcoming plans to have a baby. He shared some near-tears moments with the friends who knew Milo, their well-wishes full of a different, deeper meaning. After that, though, everything blended into pleasantries and small talk. Hazel was getting bored. 

 

Neither Hazel nor Curtis were afraid of PDA. On the contrary, Hazel was perfectly content to wrap himself around his husband, show off their rings, tell stories of their wedding, whisper sweet nothings, hold hands, give chaste kisses. He got up, followed the voices until he found a familiar arm to wrap around his waist.

 

“Hi honey,” Hazel’s voice sweet and soft. A soft kiss and a similar greeting were had before he addressed the rest of the crowd, a few people Hazel had shared classes with. He pulled Curtis down a bit to his level. “I’m getting a bit tired, can we go home?” He took the opportunity of the buzz of chattering to cover his words. “I’d like to get my hands on you.” And then he let go, stood straight again like he hadn’t said anything. 

 

Curtis’s arm tightening was the only indication he’d been affected. “‘Course, darlin’. I’ll grab our things.” One more squeeze and Hazel was set loose to say his goodbyes to his closest friends, make plans to meet, give promises to update them on their success in expanding the family. He left with some lipstick stains from friends on his cheeks, laughing with Curtis about the scandal. A married man leaving a party with women's lipstick on his face.

 

“Mm,” Hazel sighed as they got into the car. “I’d be happier if you left lipstick stains on me. I bet you’d look pretty like that, even if I can’t see it.”

 

Curtis moved a hand away from the wheel to settle it in Hazel’s, tracing patterns. “You’ve been teasin’ me all night. Got somethin’ planned?” Hazel could hear the smile in his voice. 

 

“I was just letting everyone know who you answer to. Making sure you remembered.” Hazel smiled at the little intake of breath he heard. “It’s been a while since I’ve been in complete control. I was thinking I could use my wearable strap tonight.”

 

“Shit, of course.” Hazel could feel the heat rising under Curtis’s skin. “Y’gotta let me get us home, first.” They laughed a little and sat with music on, letting the buzzing silence between them speak for them.

 

Hazel wasted no time in prepping once they got home. He immediately went to their toy box to find his strap and choose a dick (a “strapless” dildo he could support with his harness and insert a bullet vibe into), finding Curtis already losing clothes and climbing into bed. 

 

“Awful presumptuous of you, babe. It’s my turn to be in charge, remember?” Hazel stripped himself and crawled up onto the bed. “Now, lay back. I’m gonna fucking wreck you.”

 

The sharp inhale Hazel got in response was a good sign, meant Curtis was very into this. He settled himself on his husband's thighs, reaching down to explore his chest. He felt gently along multiple scars, compared them with his impeccable mental map of Curtis’s body. Drew sighs and quiet moans from him, the occasional soft cry when his nipples were brushed just so.

 

“Talk to me, baby. Let me know what you want. Tell me how to make you feel good.”

 

“Kiss me, please, darlin’ I-“ Curtis was cut off by Hazel’s lips, gentle but insistent, slowly working them both up to gasping breaths and soft moans. Hands ran over bodies, grabbing and pulling each other closer until they were pressed against the headboard, hips grinding until Hazel needed to pull back.

 

“Prove to me that you’ll be good. Use your fingers. Fuck me like you want to be fucked.” Hazel took a hand and coated it in a generous amount of lube before guiding it lower to rest against his cunt. And Curtis wasted no time in following orders, brushing against his clit a few times before slowly beginning to finger him. He did it properly, letting Hazel get plenty wet before moving on, thrusting deeper, adding fingers until he was up to three. “Ah! Fuck- so good… Baby, you’re doing so good- oh, oh _fuck_!” Curtis was thumbing his clit and those fingers were setting a breakneck pace until Hazel curled into Curtis’s chest and whined as he came.

 

A few moments passed before Hazel sat back up, reaching for a disposable glove and the lube to hand over. “Thank you, babe. Get yourself ready while I get my dick, yeah?”

 

Curtis leaned over for a kiss as he took the items. “Usin’ the one with the vibe? Y’know that’s my favorite.” 

 

Hazel felt a smile against his lips. “Of course. Gotta treat my man right, reward him for being so good.” With another heated kiss, they parted to do their separate prep. 

 

Hazel hissed as he inserted his end of the dildo into his cunt, hurriedly securing it in place and ensuring the remote for the vibe was within reach. He could hear huffs and moans coming from where Curtis laid back, already two fingers in. He crawled over, pressing kisses to the first parts of Curtis he reached; chest, neck, mouth. He caught all of the noises Curtis was letting slip, rewarding them with noises of his own as his hair was caught in a tight grip and used to pull him closer.

 

Hazel felt Curtis pout as he pulled away. “Ready, babe?”

 

“Sweetheart, if you don’t get inside me soon, I might die.” Curtis’s voice hitched with unsteady breath, and Hazel smiled. 

 

They moved so Curtis was supported by a few pillows and Hazel was nestled between his thighs, gently running his fingers along his sides. He reached over to lube up his newest addition and his hands. A soft moan came from Curtis’s direction as Hazel wrapped fingers around his cock to distract from the initial discomfort of Hazel’s hips slowly bottoming out.

 

A gentle buzz from the vibrator was nearly drowned out by their breathing and the gentle words Hazel whispered. “You’re doing so good, Curtis. Taking me so well.” He cupped Curtis’s face and pressed kisses around his face. “Let me know what to do, honey.”

 

They waited a bit for things to settle. “Y’can move now, baby,” Curtis whispered.

 

And Hazel did, gently building up his pace until the room filled with the sounds of their hips meeting and moans in tandem. Hazel kept an angle that made the vibe buzz at his clit and the bulb of the dildo inside him tease his G spot. Under him, Curtis let loose soft noises, breath ragged as he struggled to keep up with Hazel’s pace. 

 

Hazel leaned to press hungry kisses and bites to Curtis’s neck and shoulders, listened to the needy noises his husband kept letting slip. He sunk his teeth in hard near Curtis’s clavicle and both made matching noises as Curtis bucked his hips in a way that pressed the vibrator just so against Hazel’s clit.

 

Hazel started grinding his hips with more purpose, focusing more on his clit than anything else. “Fuck, I- It’s too good I’m gonna-“ He was cut off with a gasp as he came, riding the vibe enthusiastically until he was too sensitive. But he couldn’t get completely away from the sensations unless he pulled out, and he wasn’t about to do that. With shaking legs, he started his pace again without fully coming down from his high.

 

Curtis reached up to grab his face. “Darlin’, are you okay-“

 

“Yes- ah, fuck! I’m gonna fucking wreck you.” A high moan turned to a growl as Hazel changed his angle a bit to fuck deeper, harder, faster. “Tell- hah- tell me what you need. Let me fuck you right for being such a good boy.”

 

Curtis’s strangled moan made Hazel smirk. “Shit, baby, I- don’t stop, keep goin’- touch me, fuck!” Hazel kept one hand supporting himself and moved the other down to Curtis’s cock, gentle teases soon ramping up to a relentless pace that matched his hips. “Keep- yes! Like that, fuck me like that _oh fuck_! Babe I- Hazel you’re gonna make me cum!”

 

Hazel’s hips and hand didn’t let up in the slightest. “Do it. Cum for me. Cum ‘cause I- ah fuck! Cum ‘cause of my cock.”

 

A few moments later, Curtis’s hips spasmed and he was cumming, whispering Hazel’s name in a desperate prayer. Hazel kept going, riding out Curtis’s orgasm until he shook with aftershocks and overstimulation under him. He pulled back, using his hands to steady the harness so he could grind against the vibe until he came again. Nearly collapsing forward, only managing to stay up because Curtis caught him.

 

They shuffled, turning off the vibe and getting Hazel out of the harness so he could collapse safely onto Curtis’s chest. He climbed up enough to find Curtis’s lips, kissing him deeply. “I love you so fucking much, babe. I’m deeply in love with you.”

 

Curtis smiled against his lips. “I in love with you too, sweetpea. Don’t think I could stop if I tried, not that I’d want to.”

 

“Since you’re so in love with me and I did all the work, how’s about you carry me to the bathroom so we can stop being sticky?” Hazel laughed, kissing Curtis’s jaw. And he did, causing Hazel to laugh harder as he was swept up into his husband’s arms and carried off to the bath.


End file.
